


You Made Me Fall (for you)

by celestial_nights



Series: You, Me, and the rink [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mingi is whipped, Pre-Relationship, They might be a little ooc, figureskater!Yunho, i really tried i swear, mingi fell lmao, no beta we die like men, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Mingi didn’t want to go to the skating rink that day, but he was glad he did.(Even if it meant almost falling on his face)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: You, Me, and the rink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	You Made Me Fall (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!~

Mingi was relaxing on his bed, blanket covering almost half his face as he scrolled through Twitter. He was having a lazy day, having done all his school work already and just wanting to unwind; the comfort of his soft pillow and warm blanket keeping him company. Everything was perfect really, warm blanket, a cup of hot chocolate beside him and his phone, fully charged, ready to provide him with loads of entertainment. 

All was perfect until Hongjoong’s name flashed on his screen, the red decline button tempting him to tap it. But he knew that Hongjoong wouldn’t stop calling him, so he accepted the call and placed the phone next to his ear. 

“What do you want?” Mingi groaned into the phone.

“Come with me to the rink today,” Hongjoong said, the sound of shuffling being heard in the background. Great, Hongjoong was already getting ready which means Mingi can’t back out now. Still, he gave it a shot.  
“I don’t wanna go~” Mingi whined, rolling to his side, muffling his voice a bit. 

“I’ll be at your house in ten minutes. Remember to wear thick socks, the skates always give you blisters,” Hongjoong ended the call and Mingi dropped his phone. He groaned into his pillow before getting up and changing clothes, making sure to wear the right socks. 

“Mom, Hongjoong’s dragging me to the rink. I’ll be back before ten,” Mingi said as he went down the stairs to their living room. Just as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye, the doorbell rang, signaling that Hongjoong was here. Mingi looked into the mirror to check his firetruck red hair before exiting his house. 

“Hey! Let’s go, come on,” Hongjoong said before walking back to his car. As Mingi entered shotgun, he noticed there was someone at the back seat. It was Jongho. An incoming junior who he befriended when the younger was a freshman and him a sophomore. 

“He dragged you too?” Mingi asked. The coconut head boy simply nodded before flashing a smile. Damn, Jongho was adorable. 

“To the rink!” Hongjoong yelled before he started driving. 

——

The rink wasn’t super packed, thank god. That means only a few people will see him fail at skating. As much as Hongjoong dragged him to the rink, Mingi never properly learned how to skate, opting to stay at the railings and holding on for dear life. Unfortunately, even if the place wasn’t packed, there were still figure skaters there practicing. Which meant that if he did fall, his embarrassment would be ten times worse. 

“Come on Mingi! Just stand up, use the wall for support. We’re getting crowded over here.” Hongjoong yelled at Mingi. They were doing well at the beginning. Mingi was holding onto the railing and found his balance, actually managing to skate a little bit. Cheers of encouragement came from Hongjoong and Jongho as they saw Mingi finally skate. A surge of confidence ran through Mingi’s body and he let go of the railing, his hand only hovering over it. But, all good things must come to an end. Mingi’s right skate hit the back of the left one, making him lose his balance and flailing his arms around. Hongjoong and Jongho skated (more like walked, they weren’t _that_ good at skating as well) over to Mingi, making sure their friend was okay. 

Mingi couldn’t find his balance, his skates kept gliding off to the sides and making him panic. After a while, his friends’ concern turned into annoyance and amusement. Which led to now, Mingi struggling to stand up and his two “best friends” watching him suffer, not even offering a hand. 

“Need a hand?” Mingi heard a voice from his left. Just by looking at the skates, he knew the person was a figure skater. Mingi looked at the man’s face and saw a whole fucking god. Jesus, this guy was handsome. The red haired boy accepted the handsome man’s hand as he helped him get back on his feet. 

“Okay so, straighten your upper body so that your center of balance is gonna be aligned with your feet,” Mingi felt his face get red as the figure skater helped him. Hongjoong and Jongho snickered at Mingi’s red face and took multiple sneaky pictures to use as blackmail. 

“Now, get your right leg to balance on the skate’s blade,” God, Mingi was so embarrassed right now, why did Hongjoong and Jongho decide not to help him? He felt small taps on his skates and saw the handsome man pushing his skates into the correct position. Mingi held tight onto the person’s hand and almost lost his balance again, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute (probably). 

“Hey, it’s okay. I got you,” the man said, helping Mingi stand up again. “Just do the same to the other foot!” Mingi focused and finally he was able to find his balance. 

“There you go! Congrats on being able to stand up on ice!” the figure skater flashed him a smile and this was the first time Mingi got a proper look at him. First of all, he was tall, maybe even taller than Mingi. Second, he had the cutest light blue, almost mint, colored hair. Third, holy fucking shit he was handsome. The training outfit let Mingi see the fit body of the figure skater and damn. What Mingi wouldn’t do to get a piece of that? 

“Thanks for helping me, um..” Mingi felt his face get red as he stared into the man’s eyes. Those beautiful coffee eyes widened and held out his hand. 

“I’m Yunho! One of the newer figure skaters around here.” Mingi shook Yunho’s hand. Ah, so that’s why Mingi’s never seen him. 

“My name is Mingi. Sorry for bothering you and all,” Mingi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Realizing that the snickering was gone, Mingi looked back and saw Hongjoong and Jongho missing. Did those idiots leave him to gay panic by himself? Fuckers. 

“Oh! It’s not problem. I was finishing up practice anyway. Which leads me to the question, why aren’t you holding onto the railing if you can’t even balance on ice?” Mingi’s eyes widened and he let out a cough of shame. God, Mingi really was gay panicking. 

“I’m not trying to offend you or anything! Shit, I’m so sorry if that offended you! I’m just really curious,” Now Yunho’s face was the one getting red. 

“No! No it’s okay. You didn’t offend me. But is it okay if we talked over coffee? I’d love to get to know who my savior is.” Woah, wait a minute. Since when did Mingi become a confident gay? Mingi decided that he got embarrassed enough and might as well go with the flow. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Yunho let out a laugh, but it wasn’t one that you used to be sarcastic. It was genuine and probably from the shock of being asked out. 

“Yeah why not? There’s a great coffee shop nearby that isn’t a Starbucks. And I’m also kinda looking forward to getting out of these skates,” Mingi whispered the last part and Yunho agreed. 

“Let me help you get off the ice and I’ll meet you at the front in ten minutes?” 

“Yeah, sure!”

——

Mingi got his phone out and sent a text to Hongjoong saying that he’s ditching the two of them. Hongjoong didn’t reply so he only assumed that he was having fun with Jongho doing god knows what. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and swayed on the balls of his feet, patiently waiting for Yunho. Yunho was incredibly hot, Mingi can say that with absolute certainty. The tall frame and absolute confidence oozing from the mint haired man attracted Mingi. 

“Sorry for making you wait so long. Anyway, where’s this cafe you were talking about?” Yunho asked. He was wearing a plain black shirt tucked into light blue jeans with high top converse on his feet. Jesus, he looked hot. 

“It’s just over there!” Mingi grabbed Yunho’s arm and led the both of them to the cafe. They entered the establishment and were greeted by the amazing smell of coffee. Unlike the rink, the place was packed. Loads of people from the local college and the high school came to this cafe to study or hangout with friends.

“Order whatever you want, my treat,” Mingi said, bringing his wallet out. 

“No!” Yunho near yelled. “I-I mean, it’s okay. I can pay for my own,” His face went red and felt the shame kicking in. Mingi simply shook his head and gave Yunho a friendly smile. 

“It’s fine, think of it as a thank you for helping me back at the rink,” Yunho felt he wouldn’t win against Mingi and decided to order an iced americano. “Thank you,” Yunho said to Mingi as they sat down in a quiet area of the cafe. The two started talking more about themselves, what their age was (they were both born in 1999), what hobbies they have (gaming for Yunho and dancing for Mingi), dream job (Yunho’s is a professional figure skater while Mingi’s is a producer).

After recovering from laughing after Yunho shared a story from one of his competitions, Mingi asked a question. 

“You said you were one of the newer figure skaters, did you just move here?” 

“Yeah! My dad got a better job here so my family and I moved. I’m going to be attending the high school around here, KQ High I think was the name? Not gonna lie, it’s my first time moving schools and I’m kinda scared,” Yunho confessed, taking a sip from his americano. 

“I go to KQ High! You won’t be lonely, I swear! I’ll be there to guide you on your first day. Plus, I’ll introduce you to my friends,” Mingi said, his showing off his lovely smile. The two talked a bit more before they realized how late it was getting. They were talking for over four hours and it was nearing Mingi’s call time at his house. 

“I want to hang out with you more, Yunho, but I have to go, curfew with my mom and everything. But I would like to take you on another date so can I have your number?” Mingi asked. Yunho, a bit flustered and red faced, brought his phone out and tapped on the contacts app. 

“I’d love to go on another date with you,” Yunho gave his phone to Mingi as Mingi gave his phone to Yunho. After their exchange of numbers, they both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

When Mingi entered his room, he checked his phone and saw the newly added contact under the name “Skater boi (Yunho)” which made Mingi smile. It matched with the one Mingi wrote on Yunho’s phone, “The boy who fell at the rink (Mingi)”.

Suddenly a ping came from his phone and it was a text from Hongjoong, a picture of Yunho and Mingi from the cafe accompanying it. 

“You left us for a date so you better fucking spill tomorrow,” 

Mingi ignored the text and went straight to talking to Yunho. Wishing him good night and making sure he went home okay. 

Mingi can’t wait for the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first Yungi AU and I hope they aren’t too OOC (especially Mingi). Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the part where Yunho helped Mingi wasn’t correct, it’s been a while since I went skating.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
